


Something Bigger Than Us

by SiSi97



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Soft Nea, Support, alot of shit happens so there’s that, finding love happens, first time writing something in years, friendships, hope you enjoy my weird mind, let me know what you think, now I’m done, ok I’ll stop with the tags for now until I can figure out what else to write for them, to many things to write in these tags, too lazy to name everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSi97/pseuds/SiSi97
Summary: Nea and Philip come from two different worlds but they are very much the same.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nea Karlsson & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Kudos: 8





	1. It started out wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time in years that I’ve ever written a story so please don’t hold back any critiques you may have. Please let me know what you think and what I can improve on. The idea for this story just came to me and I had to write it down, I REALLY hope you enjoy.

‘Am I dead yet?’ Nea thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them for a few seconds before they could adjust to the world around her. 

“Shit” she said, under her breath as she slowly sat up in her bed. Every night before she would go to sleep, she would pray that she would be released from the entity’s realm. She’s never been religious in the slightest but she figured she might get a miracle out of it but it only ever fell on deaf ears.

After putting on her combat boots, she stepped outside her tent, she looked around to see that everyone was sitting around the camp fire eating breakfast? Curious, she walked over and sat on a lone log. “What’s the occasion this time?” She asked, looking at her friends scarfing down the food.

“Well it looks like the entity’s in the Valentine’s Day mood” Claudette said, her mouth full of eggs. The entity only gave the survivors food when they did a good job in trials or when it was a holiday. Nea always theorized that the only reason the entity would give them food and festivities is so they would over look the suffering it would force them to endure and never want to leave. ‘It can keep playing that game’ Nea thought to herself ‘but I will get us all out of here someday’

“Out of all the holidays to celebrate, why Valentine’s Day?” Nea asked as she fixed herself a plate of food. “I don’t know, I found it pretty odd myself but I’m not gonna question any food given to us” Meg said as she licking up her plate. “My girl has a big appetite” Dwight laughed as he wrapped an arm around Meg’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Nea’s face turned in disgust as she sat down to eat her food, she never understood why people wanted romantic relationships. they only get in the way of your goals. Nea had made friends throughout her life but she never felt anything more than platonic about them. 

Don’t get her wrong, She has found some guys attractive before but they never provoked a feeling of romantic longing that most people felt. She only ever cared for her art and her desire to make the world better. Love was an alien to her, something completely unfathomable. 

After eating, everyone sat around the campfire and enjoyed each other’s company, Kate played some songs with her guitar while everyone listened. After finishing her songs, Kate looked around to all her friends “Anyone have any requests?” Kate asked as she strummed random strings. “Well since it’s Valentine’s Day, why not “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley?” Claudette said as she held Jake’s hand. Nea rolled her eyes as she groaned in annoyance.

“What’s wrong Nea? Is everything ok?” Nancy asked as she looked at Nea worried. “No, I just don’t think we need to feed to much into this stupid holiday” Nea said as she fiddled around with a twig she found on the ground. “She’s lying, she’s just mad that she doesn’t have a boyfriend” David said with a laugh as he put a hand on Kate’s thigh. Kate pushed his hand away in anger “Babe that wasn’t funny, apologize to her” Kate demanded with her arms crossed. “Ok fine, I’m sorry Nea” David said, “it’s whatever ” Nea said as she started to stand up. “I’m sorry that you’re an ugly loser that no guy would touch with a ten foot pole” David laughed hysterically. Nea ran up to David but was held back by Jake and Dwight “what the fuck did you say to me asswipe?” David got up in Nea’s face, a cocky smirk smeared across his face “you heard me, you’re ugly, I would be surprised if any guy would fall in love with you but I know that will never happen, you’re gonna be a virgin forever” that was it.

Even though Jake and Dwight were holding her back, Nea was able to kick David in the groin as hard as she could. “Fuck you David, that’s why your dick is fucking small” Nea yelled as Jake and Dwight pulled her away from the group. Claudette, Meg, Nancy and Kate followed to make sure Nea was alright, leaving David on the floor doubled over in pain. 

Jake and Dwight sat Nea down by the water as the girls finally caught up to them. “Don’t listen to that meat head Nea you’re beautiful” Nancy said as she rubbed Nea’s back. “I’m sorry about David Nea, he can be a handful at times” Kate said with a sigh. “Why are you with him? You’re such a sweetheart, how could you love someone like that?” Nea asked Kate with a look of anger and disbelief. “I love him, he has a sweet side I promise, if he didn’t I would’ve kicked his ass to the curb a long time ago” Kate said as she looked at Nea sympathetically. 

“Everyone deserves love Nea and you will find it, I promise but until then let’s just keep on surviving together as one big family” Claudette said as she wrapped an arm around Nea’s shoulder. “Thanks for looking out for me guys” Nea said with a small smile. “We’re your best friends, we’ll always be here for you” Meg said with a bright smile. “Yeah you’ll always be one of the guys to us” Dwight said without thinking. Nea’s face shifted back to a mixture of anger and hurt as she got up. “I mean as our friend not that you look like a man, I’m sorry” Dwight said in a panic, scared that he’ll suffer the same fate as David. 

“It’s cool, I just wanna be alone ok” Nea said calmly as she walked away from her friends. Jake elbows Dwight in the chest with annoyance “nice going Dwight” Jake said as he walked back to the camp fire. “I didn’t mean it like that and I said sorry” Dwight said in a sad tone. “Well next time think before you open your mouth” Nancy said as her and the rest of the girls left Dwight behind.

Nea walked into the forest until she stumbled across the bridge that lead to the killer side of the realm. She never dared cross the bridge but she did spy on the killers from time to time, morbid curiosity you could say. As she looked over, she saw the killers at a Valentine’s Day party.

Nea was puzzled by the event but at the same time felt even more depressed, ‘killers can fall in love too? I never knew they had other feelings other than bloodlust’ she thought to herself as she hide in a bush and watched. She sees killers walking hand in hand and dancing, Anna and Amanda, Frank and Danny, Joey and Julie and the list goes on. It seems all the killers have someone to call their own, it isn’t making Nea feel any better. Nea sighs and heads back to camp. Maybe she can sleep this “holiday” away as much as she can. 

——————————————

Philip was sitting down at a table with Sally as she watches everyone take turns dancing. Sally asked him to go with her and he accepting only because he didn’t want to be rude and hurt her feelings. He always felt bad for her. She was widowed and it destroyed her life but he just never liked her in that way. 

He saw her as a friend more than anything, her crush on him on the other hand goes way back to when they first got brought here by the entity. Philip never understood why Sally liked him so much, there was nothing spectacular about him and he mostly kept to himself. Maybe she was desperate, maybe she wanted to start over after she ruined the last years of her life on earth but Philip was not going to be the one to help her pick up those pieces. 

Philip stopped feeling love a long time ago after his family and friends where massacred. His revenge was satisfying but nothing can bring back the warmth in his heart. His heart, much like his loved ones, died and burned out years ago. 

Sally looks over at Philip excitedly “come on Phily we’re next” she says as she grabs his hand and yanks him onto the dance floor. Sally rests her head on Philip’s chest as they slow danced, Philip never wanted to disappear as much as he wanted to right now. Not just cloaked but actually disappear. After dancing, Philip decides to go out onto the balcony of the decrepit building and take a breather. He needed to get away from Sally before he moried her. Philip felt so empty inside and it made him wonder is there really any way out of this realm or is this an eternal hell. Anna walks over to Philip, resting her elbows on the balcony.

“Hey are you ok? You’ve looked depressed all night” she asked concerned. Philip took a deep breath “Yeah, I’m fine”. Anna looks at her friend and chuckles “I know Sally can be a handful but she’s sweet and I think you should give it a genuine chance”. Philip shakes his head gently as he rubs his face with his hands “I haven’t felt love since I was very young Anna, nothing can make me feel that ever again”. 

Anna puts a hand on Philip’s back and looks into his cold, black eyes. “I thought the same thing after everything I been through but when we came here and Amanda came into my life, everything changed, I feel love and warmth, I feel alive again, I feel like I have a new purpose, I feel....hope”. Philip looks away annoyed “what kind of hope do we have when we’re all stuck here?” Philip says as he looks off into the distance. Anna smiles “we will find a way out of this place Phil, I promise. We’ll restart our lives a new and finally be happy”.

Philip huffs and says sarcastically “yeah ok”. Anna gives him a side hug “one day you’ll see what I mean, you’ll find love and it’ll bring you back to life again, just wait” and with that Anna walks back into the party. Philip takes a deep breath but before he is able to ponder on what Anna just said, a black mist starts to engulf him. A trial is about to begin.


	2. Flickering Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they’re not so bad after all

Nea had returned to her tent and layed down on her bed, staring at the ceiling of the tent as her thoughts began to spiral. She’s always been a tomboy, she always liked spray painting and skateboarding while other girls liked dolls and make up. No one really made fun of her for her interests, no one ever really made fun of her looks, a few sly comments here and there but nothing to the extent that David went to. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. she started to drift off to sleep before she smelled what could only be described as burned hair. She opened her eyes and for a split second was able to see the black mist engulf her followed by the sudden feeling of falling and before she knew it, she was in AutoHaven Wreckers. She groaned in annoyance, she didn’t even have time to grab an item before coming here. ‘Hopefully we can just gen rush and get this over with’ she thought to herself as she slowly walked around looking for a gen. She heard a gen being worked on in the Killer Shack, she walked in and saw Dwight working on it. She walked over and began repairing the gen with him. 

“It’s ok Dwight, I’m not mad” Nea said, letting him know that she understands. Dwight looked over at Nea “are you sure? I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, you’re like a sister to me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” Nea smiled at Dwight “of course.”

Dwight let out a sigh of relief “after this gen, what’s the next course of action?” 

Nea looked around and saw a chest not that far away from them. “I’m gonna go get whatever is in that chest and we’ll run across the map to do a gen on the other side.” 

The generator dinged as the killer shack lit up with light from the now fully repaired gen. Nea crouched as she looked around making sure the coast was clear, Dwight following right behind. She made it to the chest and found a flashlight, not exactly what she was hoping for but it was an item she had fun using countless times.

Nea and Dwight ran to the other side of the map and began doing the first gen they saw. “Who else is here with us?” Nea asked as she made the wires spark. “Bill and....David” Dwight said worried about Nea’s reaction to having David this trial. Nea rolled her eyes “i don’t care if he’s here, just know that I’m not saving him if he gets hooked” Nea and Dwight share a laugh as they finish up the gen. 

As they begin to walk, they hear a loud bell being rung right behind them. ‘The Wraith’ Nea thought but before she could react she hears Dwight’s yell of pain. She sprints away as fast as she could running the opposite direction. She stopped at a pallet just in case he decided to chase her instead and tried to catch her breath.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, she heard Dwight scream. The Wraith caught up to him. Nea ran in the direction of his scream and stood in front of The Wraith as he picked Dwight up. Nea shined her flashlight in his eyes causing him to drop Dwight. Frustrated, Wraith started running towards Nea, his weapon pulled up over his head. Just before she could run, David did a dead hard in front of her, yelling in pain as he took the hit. “GO NOW!” David screamed at Nea as he ran. Nea gave a soft smile of appreciation before running away toward the gas station and doing the gen in the garage area.

The rest of the match was pretty uneventful, a few flashlight saves but not that many hooks, even when Nea couldn’t reach them for a flashlight save. It honestly kind of felt like Wraith wasn’t really trying in this trial. Nea was able to stay hidden and do gens the whole game as everyone else ran The Wraith around. 

After the last gen pops, Nea begins to run to one of the gates. she hears the bell ring loudly in her ear and her heart begins to race. ‘shit’ she thinks to herself as she runs to vault a window. Before she could attempt to jump through, she feels her arm get grabbed forcefully as she’s dragged on the ground. 

Nea looked around in a panic, trying to see if she could use anything for leverage or a weapon but the Wraith had pulled her away into an empty area of the map. She felt tears stream down her face as she begged for her life. The stress finally getting to her. “Please don’t hurt me Wraith, I’m sorry, please let me go.” She tries to break his hand away from her arm but he has a death grip on her, she looks up at the Wraith and they lock eyes. They stared for a moment almost completely mesmerized, something felt different? Weird? But whatever it was, it wasn’t strong enough to make Nea want to stay a second longer. With tears still streaming down her face, she looked at The Wraith confused ‘Why is he still staring at me?’ Nea thought. 

A loud bell rang signaling the opening of the gates. The end game collapse. The Wraith gave her one last look before letting go of her arm and walking away. Nea stood for a moment puzzled by The Wraith’s actions but quickly snapped out of it as she ran to the exit gate. 

“There you are, where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you for a while now” Dwight asked.

“We’ll talk about it later, let’s just go” Nea says as they all exit the trial. Leaving behind more questions than answers.

————————————————————————-  
After the trial, Philip returned to the killers’ side of the camping site. He sits down by a tree and rubs his face ‘what even happened back there? Why did I let her go, I should’ve hooked her but I just couldn’t. I know I haven’t been enjoying playing this game anymore but I never let anyone go before.’ Philip’s thoughts continued to race as he closed his eyes. ‘I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, they’re as blue as the ocean and her skin was so soft.’ Philip shook his head, he doesn’t know where these thoughts are coming from but he can’t shake this weird feeling that he’s feeling, it’s neither good nor bad. It was something new, something foreign.  
—————————————————————————  
Nea had walked into the woods after the trial to try and clear her head ‘that was very odd, he didn’t hit me or hurt me in anyway, he let me go but why?’ As Nea tried to figure things out in her head, she stumbled upon the bridge to the killer side of the campsite. She looked over to see Wraith sitting down on the grass with his back against a tree.

She built up all her courage and began slowly walking on the old wooden bridge. The second her foot touched the wood, it made a loud creeking sound causing The Wraith to look over. He stood up quickly and walked over to the bridge, he stared fixated on her. As Nea walked closer to the middle of the bridge she heard it break under her feet, Wraith snapped outta his gaze and quickly ran over to catch her. 

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back up to her feet. He felt heat rush to his face as he felt her soft, warm skin again. His face...warm? this is really starting to freak him out ‘What’s wrong with me’ he thought to himself. He helped her walk to the end of the bridge, once there he let go of her, disappointment came over him as he had to release her. She looked up at him and smiled “thanks Wraith.” He looked over to her and smiled “Philip, call me Philip” he said softly. She looked at him shocked and he responded with a laugh “yes, I talk.” 

Nea blushed from embarrassment and looked down at her feet as she walked over to the tree Philip was just sitting at and sat down there herself. He sits down next to her and takes a deep breath “so what brings you here Nea?” He says as he looks up at the sky. “I was just walking in the woods to clear my mind, I wasn’t really looking for anything but since I’m here I can probably have my questions answered” Nea said as she looked over to Philip. Philip turns his attention to Nea, a soft smirk on his face “and what might those be?” He asked.

“Why did you let me go back there? Why didn’t you hit me or hook me?” Nea asked confused. Philip’s face fell down in a frown as he took a moment and turned his face away from her, he couldn’t tell her his real reason for letting her go, especially since he, himself, didn’t have a real answer to that question. Ever since that moment they locked eyes it was instant, this feeling he has never felt before. 

“I saw you crying and I felt bad, I assumed you were having a rough day so I gave you a freebie.” Philip said as he gained the courage to turn his face back to her. Nea looked Philip in his eyes, not quite believing him but thought that there wasn’t any other logical reason for what happened. 

“Oh, thanks. I actually have been having a bad day. I appreciate the freebie nonetheless” Nea smiled then looked down at her hand, scrapping away at the dirt under her nails. Philip watched as she did so then looked back up at her with genuine concern “what happened? Why has today been bad for you?” Nea turned her head and saw the look on his face ‘he actually cares?’ Nea thought to herself before speaking. “This is gonna be really silly but since it’s Valentine’s Day, everyone has someone to be with so I guess I feel kind of left out and David called me ugly which oobviously didn’t help” annoyance sprinkled in her voice.

Hearing this angered Philip, he should have killed David while he had the chance. How could anyone think this girl wasn’t beautiful. Philip looked over at Nea with a serious face “you want me to take care of him” Nea saw how angry he looked and shook her head “no no it’s fine, really” 

Philip relaxed “do you have any other questions you wanted to ask?” 

Nea thought about it then spoke “why were you staring at me for so long?” Philip felt the warmth rush to his cheeks again, he wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that he can stare at her for all eternity and he would still be glued to her but he couldn’t tell her or at least he didn’t want to.

“I was contemplating whether or not to let you go, moral judgment that’s all” he said facing away from her. 

Nea smiled “sure you were” Philip looked at Nea with a smirk and grabbed her chin with his hand. “You know I could ask you the same question, why were you staring at me longer than you needed too?” Nea blushed heavily, she didn’t really think too much about it, she did feel something as she looked at him but she didn’t understand what it was “I was just waiting to see what you would do, You held my arm so tight it’s not like I was able to escape” Philip laugh “sure you were” he said mimicking Nea. He let go of her chin and sat back against the tree. “well I need to get going before everyone wonders where I went, thank you again for everything” Nea said as she got up and extended her hand for him to take it. He grabbed her hand as she pulled him up and they talked a little more while walking over the bridge to the survivors’ side.

Nea smiled and gave Philip a big hug. Philip hugged her back, his hands around her waist, feeling like he was on cloud 9, he wanted to stay this way, holding her tightly against him. Philip could also feel that he was getting aroused, he hasn’t felt this feeling in so long. Killers never had much emotions, especially ones that were primal in nature. He quickly ended the hug before a bulge could form and smiled “be careful out there ok?” He said as he began to walk away.

“I will” Nea said as she made her way back to the campfire with a huge smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I REALLY hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what I can improve on. Thank you and have an amazing day :)


End file.
